


ASOIAF: Crackbook I

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Crackbook [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Part 1 of my Crackbook series





	ASOIAF: Crackbook I

Eddard was hungry, for cheese.

He needed it, he craved it.

In the middle of the night, he decided to help himself, so he visited the food storage chamber.

Inside were a man and a woman, naked, clutching one another like lifeline.

Eddard slammed the door shut in disgust.

But not before he nabbed a large slab of cheese.


End file.
